High resolution audio format
High-resolution audio is a technical and marketing term for audio with greater than 44.1 kHz sample rate or higher than 16-bit audio bit depth. Two factors determine the audio quality, the bit depth and sampling frequency. The more bits used means wider the dynamic range. The lower the bit rate, the more data that's been thrown away and, therefore, the lower the audio quality. On the other hand the higher the sampling frequency the more accurately the music can be analysed and turned into digital data. High-Resolution Audio is audio that uses a higher sampling rate than in CDs and MP3s for the encoding and playback of music. High-resolution audio is generally used to refer to music files that have a higher sampling frequency and/or bit depth than 44.1 kHz/16-bit. The Audio File formats that are capable of storing high-resolution audio are FLAC, ALAC, WAV, AIFF and DSD. Lossless music keeps all the audio quality of the original source—in most cases, while lossy music compresses the files for space savings at slightly diminished quality. WAV and AIFF are uncompressed formats, which means they are exact copies of the original source audio. The two formats are essentially the same quality; they just store the data a bit differently. FLAC is the most popular lossless format but it takes up a lot less space. Apple Lossless is similar to FLAC but not as efficient. Files may be a bit bigger, but it's widly supported by iTunes and iOS while FLAC is not. MPEG Audio Layer III, or MP3 is the most common lossy format around to download music, but it is not the most efficient format of them all, but its definitely the most well-supported, making it our #1 choice for lossy audio. A typical song compressed into a lossless format, such Apple's Lossless audio format can take about 30 MegaByte of space on average. Although this is much smaller than the original 50MB file on a CD, it still retains every last bit of information. High-Resolution Audio formats High-Resolution audio formats are compressed in such a way that no audio data is lost. There is a range of HRA formats, but Most music files available online come in FLAC – the Free Lossless Audio Codec. Hi-res audio files usually use a sampling frequency of 96kHz or 192kHz at 24bit. FLAC 24-bit files are usually available in 96kHz and 192kHz versions. Unlike MP3, which throws some content away to reduce file sizes, FLAC is lossless, and works like a computer zip file. Other formats include the uncompressed WAV and AIFF formats. DSD - Direct Stream Digital is a format using a rather different method of encoding: rather than greater bit-depths, it uses single-bit, but at a much greater sampling frequency. The single-bit format used for Super Audio CDs. It comes in 2.8mHz, 5.6mHz and 11.2mHz varieties, but isn't widely supported. The highest quality MP3 has a bitrate of 320kbps, whereas a 24bit/192kHz file has a data rate of 9216kbps which closely replicate the sound quality the musicians and engineers were working with in the studio. 'HD audio youtube downloader ' There are many Youtube Video Downloader softwares available for Mac OS X, Windows and Linux. You can also download youtube videos in HD Quality. You need to enter the youtube video link and select the bit rate you want the audio file to be,and click on Convert to Mp3 button. You will see a progress bar that shows the conversion time and you can start downloading the High quality HD Audio 320kbps to your PC, MAC or Mobile Device.